Rage Quit
Rage Quit is a show hosted by Michael Jones. He will play a game that is particularly challenging or frustrating until the point where he is screaming obscenities and even breaking things. (Thrown controllers, a pair of headphones, etc.) Typically these will be Xbox 360 games, though he has also played games for PC, Flash, Steam, and PS3. New episodes of Rage Quit are released every Thursday on Achievement Hunter. Some notable episodes include: Trials HD, the first Rage Quit; QWOP, one of the most requested games; Ikaruga, was where Geoff tricked him into playing the game without explaining the game mechanic; Rage, where Michael didn't rage at all; Modern Warfare 3, the first co-op Rage Quit, (with Ray) and Space Chimps, where he accidentally beat the game in the process. One of the most popular Rage Quit episodes was when Michael and Gavin played the indie hit, Slender. One of them controlled the mouse and the other controlled the arrow keys. This episode also had a sequel and a behind the scenes portion where a camera was facing Michael and Gavin, filming their reactions as they played the game. The three videos have a combined total of almost eight million views on YouTube as of March 10, 2013. Another popular video is Surgeon Simulator 2013, where Michael and Gavin controlled a surgeon's fingers and arm, respectively, and tried to perform a heart transplant, with hilarious results and commentary. It also spawned a 2-part sequel episode for the Steam version of the game, Part 1 of which is currently the longest video with a run time of over 27 minutes. Episodes Trivia *Geoff, Jack, Gavin, Ray, and Kerry have all appeared at least once in Rage Quit. *In an episode of RT Life, some of the cast discussed their opinions about Michael's recording time, as well as messed with him a few times. *In Episode 32: Behind the Rage, Michael throws an Xbox 360 out the window into the parking lot, then he repeatedly hits it with a crowbar, However, it wasn't the one he was playing the game on, which was set up behind his TV. *Episode 74: Minecraft Part 2 used footage from Let's Play Minecraft Episodes 4 and 5, some of which is not seen in the Let's Play. *Gavin has guest starred the most times. *Episode 121: Surgeon Simulator 2013 (Steam Edition) is the longest episode to date. *Michael tends to wait until the last moment to record Rage Quits. Before moving to Austin, TX, however, he usually records a bunch of Rage Quits. Gavin stated on a Game Time with Burnie episode that Michael usually tries to wait until most people are out of the office before filming a Rage Quit episode. *Kerry is the only person to star in a Rage Quit and the only non-Achievement Hunter to be in a Rage Quit. *The game franchise with the most Rage Quit episodes is Call of Duty with five total episodes. with Trials and Sonic both tied for second. Navigation Category:Series Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Achievement Hunter Shows